1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanging device having high efficiency, and more particularly to a heat exchanging device composed of plastic material having high efficiency, wherein the fluid completely flows through each of the heat exchanging fins in a circulating manner, so as to increase the heat exchanging period of the fluid with each of the heat exchanging fins, thereby enhancing the heat exchanging efficiency of the heat exchanging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat exchanging device comprises a cushion mounted on a seat, a bed or the like, and a heat exchanger connected to the cushion, so as to carry away the heat produced by the user seated on the cushion, thereby achieving the heat exchanging effect. The heat exchanger includes a plurality of heatsink fins arranged in parallel for passage of a fluid to achieve the heat exchanging effect. However, the heat exchanging effect of the parallel arranged heatsink fins is limited. In addition, the cushion has a fixed configuration, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the conventional heat exchanging device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanging device having high efficiency, wherein the fluid completely flows through each of the heat exchanging fins in a circulating manner, so as to increase the heat exchanging period of the fluid with each of the heat exchanging fins, thereby enhancing the heat exchanging efficiency of the heat exchanging device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanging device having high efficiency, wherein the soft cushion is modularized with a flexible feature, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the heat exchanging device.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanging device having high efficiency, wherein the circulation heat exchanger, the water tank and the water pump are integrally received in a housing, so that the heat exchanging device is modularized with integrity, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the heat exchanging device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a heat exchanging device having high efficiency, comprising:
a circulation heat exchanger;
a water tank connected to the circulation heat exchanger and containing a fluid;
a water pump mounted on the water tank for driving the fluid in the water tank into the circulation heat exchanger;
a soft cushion connected to the circulation heat exchanger and the water tank; and
a plurality of bypass pipes connected between the circulation heat exchanger, the water tank and the soft cushion, thereby forming a complete circulation circuit, wherein:
the circulation heat exchanger has an inside formed with a receiving space provided with a plurality of heat exchanging fins, the heat exchanging fins are arranged in a staggered manner, so that the fluid flows through each of the heat exchanging fins in a circulating manner, the circulation heat exchanger is formed with a water inlet and a water outlet each communicating with the receiving space.